Centrifugal pendulums are known, for instance, from German application documents published prior to examination DE 10 2006 028 556 A1 and DE 10 2007 024 115 A1. In this case, for instance, a pendulum flange that can be a component of a torsional vibration damper and can feature corresponding function elements such as window cutouts for energy accumulators, can be provided with cutouts on whose races rolling elements roll, which again roll in cutouts with races on pendulum masses, which are preferably disposed on both sides of side surfaces of the pendulum flange, whereby two opposite pendulum masses are connected with one another. The form of the cutouts in the pendulum flange and in the pendulum masses determines the displacement of the pendulum masses relative to the pendulum flange. When torsional vibrations occur the pendulum masses are displaced relative to the pendulum flange and cause as a result of their pendulum movement with increasing displacement in circumferential direction and radially outwards as torsional vibration absorber.
If the vibration angle transmitted to the pendulum flange, for instance by an internal combustion engine disposed in a drive train of a motor vehicle, increases, the pendulum masses can be deflected so far that they knock on the pendulum flange. This can reduce the absorption effect of the centrifugal pendulum or even lead to a resonance, so that the deterioration of insulation behavior of the centrifugal pendulum can worsen the entire vibration behavior of the motor vehicle. Moreover, the centrifugal pendulum can be damaged.